


Anticipation

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Terre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek shows Amanda how he feels about her.</p><p>Written by Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Title: Anticipation  
Author: Terre  
Email: tguidry1976@yahoo.com  
Series: TOS  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: Sarek/Amanda

November 19, 2230

He loved how she made him feel just by being around her. Sarek gave in to his need to be closer to her and reached over to touch one of the soft curls dangling just behind her ear.

His fingertips brushed against her skin, and she jumped slightly but didn't pull away. Progress, he thought and indulged himself by enjoying the feel of her silky hair between his fingers.

"Sarek," she said, her voice hushed, strained with what he hoped was the same desire rushing through him.

"You look beautiful in this light," he said, making her chuckle. "And I need to kiss you more than I need my next breath."

She swiveled her head to look at him. He read the flash of hunger in her eyes. And in an instant his own need quickened, blossomed until it nearly strangled him.

She sucked in a long, shaky breath, then said, "I don't think—"

"Good," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Do not think. Now is not the time for thinking, Amanda." She tipped her head back to stare up at him. "Now is the time for tasting," he said, bending closer to her, "touching," closer still, "needing."

And his mouth came down on hers. At the first touch of her lips. Sarek felt his control crumble. He wanted her desperately and needed her even more. Drawing her into the circle of his arms, he pressed her tightly to him, knowing she could never be close enough. She lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck, and then she tilted her own head.

On a sigh her lips parted beneath his, and Sarek seized the moment. His tongue swept into her warmth, exploring, tasting. She returned his caress, and their tongues clashed in a wild, warm dance that left them both struggling for air and still it wasn't enough.

One hand on her behind, he pulled her hips close, letting her feel exactly what she did to him, letting her know that he was hard and ready and eager for her. She gasped and arched into him, pressing her own body against his hardness; it was almost his undoing.

Tearing his mouth from hers, he worked his way along her jaw and down the length of her throat. He paused at the base, to taste the thundering beat of her pulse, enjoying the rhythm of her need.

She sighed again, and that soft sound propelled him onward. Her hands clutched at his back, his shoulders. He felt her hands moving along his spine and wanted nothing more than to remove their clothes so that nothing would be between them. Instead he lavished more attention on her. He trailed damp, hot kisses across her chest and cursed softly when he met the edge of her blouse. He wanted more. Needed more. And at her growl of frustration, he realized she needed it, too.

Walking her backward, he braced her against the desk, then went down onto his knees in front of her. Lifting the hem of her skirt, he slid his hands up, until he captured her breasts in his palms. Then, while she sagged against the desk, he rubbed her nipples between his fingers until they peaked, and she was shivering.

"Sarek," she whispered and he looked up at her. "I can't...we can't... it's to soon after the baby and..."

"Shh..."he said with a shake of his head. "I know. I know, I just need to touch you. Let me touch you, Amanda. K'idwa, let me feel my way around you."

He tweaked her nipples and she let her head fall back as she groaned tightly and curled her fingers around the edge of the desk. "Yes, Sarek. Yes!"

That was all he needed to hear. He leaned into her, kissing her breast, one after the other, letting his tongue and teeth drive her to the brink of madness. And when she was barely holding on, he shifted, kissing her rib cage, her stomach, her abdomen. And then he reached for the waistband of her loose skirt and slowly pulled it and the scrap of lace-edged panties down and off her shapely legs.

"Sarek?"

His hands smoothed over her skin, and when she trembled in his grasp, he steadied her.

"Sarek," she said again, her voice breathy, strained, "maybe we should stop this now."

"Not quite yet," he murmured as he leaned in toward her and covered her with his mouth.

"Oh, my god!" Amanda said, and slapped her hands more firmly on the desk's edge. "You shouldn't be—we shouldn't be—oh..."

He worked her most sensitive flesh with his tongue and his lips. He took her on a wild ride that had her gasping his name and spreading her legs for him eagerly. She shifted clumsily against the desk trying to give him more room, trying to draw him closer.

He touched her gently, dipping one finger into her warmth while at the same time, licking at her center as though her body held an exquisite dessert.

She moved her left hand to the back of his head, holding him in place, silently demanding that he finish what he had started. That he take her to the edge and beyond. That he give her what they both wanted so desperately.

And Sarek relished it all. He loved that she was so liquid and warm in his arms. That she wanted him as much as he did her. That he was able to give her this—until he was able to give them both so much more. He tasted her, licked at her and touched her until she was writhing against him. And it was not enough. He wanted to take her to places she had not dreamed existed.

Amanda hung on tightly, knowing that if she let go of him—or the desk—she might very well slide of the edge of the world. His mouth. His lips. Dear heaven, his tongue. Her body felt as if it were on fire from the inside. Her hips rocked into him, she went up on her toes as if to reach the peak he was driving her toward.

And yet there was a small, hidden part of her that never wanted to reach that peak. She wanted this to go on and on. To never end. She wanted him with her, on her, in her, as she had never wanted anything else in her life. She had never known feelings like this before.

So strong.

So overwhelming.

She looked down and watched Sarek take her. And while she watched, that tiny tingle of pleasure erupted, leaving her, as always, pleased, but some how incomplete. At least in this case, the build to that tiny tingle had been more enjoyable.

Then her body stirred and she realized with a start that it wasn't over. Amanda's breath caught as the tingle grew and spread, sending tentacles of warmth and spirals of surprise spinning throughout her body. She never experienced anything like this. Didn't know what to do. Couldn't breathe. //This wasn't right? Shouldn't it be over now? Was that a satisfied smile on Sarek's face!?//

She shifted, uncomfortable now as the tingling became electrified as Sarek's mouth took her further than she had expected. Further than she had known she could go. Her hips rocked wildly and her breath staggered in and out of her lungs. She clutched him to her as an unexpected wave of sensation crashed down on top of her, dragging her down, down, and then pushing her up higher than she had ever gone before. She screamed out his name when her soul exploded and moaned as the pulsing throbs slowly ebbed, leaving her a limp rag completely at Sarek's mercy.

He stood up, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her and holding her up while she sagged into him.

Amazing, she thought as she let him lead her onto the couch. He cradled her against his chest, and Amanda did not even seem to notice that all she was wearing was her blouse.

His hands moved over skin, and it felt so good, so right that she nestled closer against him. "That was..."

"Good?" he prodded.

She laughed shortly. "Oh, way better than good," she assured him, then looked up at him. "But what about you? I mean..." she said in a rush, "it doesn't seem fair that you're...well...really you're not—"

He kissed her, long and slow and hard, then lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes. "I am fine," he said tightly, and she heard the strain in his voice so she did not believe him. "Do not misunderstand," he continued, "I want you so much that my body aches for you."

A flush of pure female pride stole over her.

"And as soon as you are able, I am going to show you repeatedly."

Her womanhood quivered, and her mouth went dry. "Is that a threat?" she asked.

"It is a promise."

//YES!//


End file.
